kamisamahajimemashitafandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:AkatsukiSkyline
Talk page has been archived. If you wish to see them click here. Hello! Thanks for your kind message. I work as an editor for a small publishing company, so I spend a lot of time around words. :) I'm happy to lend my meager skills to help others experience a manga I love so much, I just hope I never step on anyone's toes with my anal-retentive edits. :) Thank you for all the hard work you have put into this wonderful resource! 23:18, April 27, 2013 (UTC) hi akatsuki san uhmm.. about the pic.. i dunno it seems small.. can't we stretch it a bit? .. and how abt you? do you think its good enough?? if not.. uhmm.. if you have time to search for a more suitable pic w/ the kami title then just message it to me.. i'll cut it :) Aria Hime (talk) 14:36, April 28, 2013 (UTC) saw it.. and yeah.. that would be better ^^ .. :) and.. is the color of the pic okay with the skin color of our page? or does it blend too much? .. okay.. just give me the prase you want me to add ^^ .. and abt the skin color.. uhm i think.. nope >.< white is too boring.. and if ever we really need to change it to white.. let's change it when we already have a good BG v.v and abt the BG .. i'm still a lil too busy to face it, u know work and stuffs. >.< sorry .. Aria Hime (talk) 20:00, April 30, 2013 (UTC) Hi, Akatsuki-san! I'm the admin of spanish's homonymous Kamisama Hajimemashita Wiki. Well, I based a bit the main page on yours, but I'm trying to not copy the articles or anything. Your community is working hard in those articles, so I consider unfair just copy them. Greetings from spanish Kamisama Hajimemashita Wiki, Lin Hashimoto (talk) 03:11, May 6, 2013 (UTC). Hi again, Akatsuki-san. Thank you for your support, I'm so grateful. If you need anything, you know where you can find me ;3! Greetings, Lin Hashimoto (talk) 13:14, May 7, 2013 (UTC) .. hi akatsuki san.. good day :) sorry for not updating for some time, been to a vacation trip with my family :) gomenasai >.< anyway.. i just want to ask, is there a maximum dimension for the BG? and.. uhmm i just got an idea.. maybe we can add a countdown timer template.. for when the next manga release of kamihaji will be? ,, to liven things up, maybe? :D hehe and to add add kamihaji list of OSTs in the media tab of the wiki >.< uhmm what you think? i understand if this might be too much :) Aria Hime (talk) 08:39, May 12, 2013 (UTC) i did some editing >.< ... w/c one u like more? x.x i'll edit the remaining white fills on the pic w/ you choose.. feel free to make sugge stions if you may, like changing font colors and stuff :D i'll do it i mmediately after your reply ^^ Aria Hime (talk) 12:53, May 12, 2013 (UTC) i'm glad that you love it x.x :* here's the edited version.. and some other variation you might like.. hope you like them >.< hi again akatsuki san ^^ uhmm here is a trial pic i made for the BG since i can't have a clear idea of how the first pic looks like when you tried it.. i shrink the photo a bit and made the canvass longer.. so that when resized the image won't be stretched .. what i'm trying to do is to estimate those expose side of the page *puppydogeyes* abt the OST.. i just got the idea here http://karneval.wikia.com/wiki/Karneval_Wiki i didn't check how they did it, but i guess lets just add another page then maybe put a list. or if there are youtube vids maybe we can put some.. but ofc w/ the consent of the owner then add it on the media tab abt the countdown.. nope i don't know how to make a template here. don't even know how to make simple templates here.. i just copy paste your works >.< . i just saw it on a Tomoe facebook page.. so i got the idea maybe we can too >.< sorry.. Aria Hime (talk) 09:25, May 13, 2013 (UTC) hi ! thanks for dropping by and editting my mistakes, sorry didn't americanise the spelling :P Miho ah (talk) 06:13, July 3, 2013 (UTC) hi :) sorry to disturb but I just wanted to ask about posting pictures, are there any sort of copyright infringements involved with screen caps and official posters ? Miho ah (talk) 01:54, July 9, 2013 (UTC) okay i'll stick to screencaps until i find out then :) also could you please show/tell me how to add a picture to character profile? i'm having a bit of trouble right now Miho ah (talk) 13:45, July 10, 2013 (UTC) thanks that helped a ton ! i just made a page for papa kurama if you have time please help me revise it as I don't really know if the layout and info is correct :) Miho ah (talk) 01:01, July 11, 2013 (UTC) A pleasure meet you Akatsuki-san It's good to know that I finally manage to enter a group of people who love this anime based o the fact that I wanted to express my great affection in this anime. I love all the episodes and I'm still finding some time toread the manga. I hope there's a season 2 of this anime I really loved the sequence of the anime itself I wished I can be part of it and be Mikage's familiar or Mizuki's love interest. anyway the purpose of this talk is actually for you to be so kind to remind me when there's a season 2 for I still beieved there would be as what I reflect at the end of kamisama ova.M0shiedoll (talk) 14:13, December 1, 2013 (UTC) Hi um do u know a site with the whole series?